


[Podfic] Embers

by nexandvinny



Series: Embers [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexandvinny/pseuds/nexandvinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world... Follows "Theft Absolute""- Vathara</p>
<p>A Podfic of Embers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591783) by [Inkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgirl/pseuds/Inkgirl), [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



> Reader Note: Got it up on Youtube. :)
> 
> I would like to thank LeahElizabeth89 for her lovey comment and in put. I would like to thank Vathara for writing Embers.
> 
> Any input would be nice. 
> 
> This is a big project and I'm still very new this so I'll try to keep updates as soon as I can get them out.

Title: Embers  
Author: Vathara  
Reader: Nexandvinny  
Fandom: Avatar: the Last Airbender  
Character: Zuko, Iroh, and a whole host of others  
Rating: T  
Warnings: no archive warnings apply, author chose not to use archive warnings  
Summary: Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world... Follows "Theft Absolute".  
Text: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5398503/1/Embers  
Length 20:16  
Link: Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egoYrkvq3lY&index=3&list=PLZIxDQAkksiTRkNDGEnG3Yl1lHus70nfG  
Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ohe13A5CPsT0d5ZnowNmN2ek0/edit?usp=sharing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Notes: Thank you to all of those who supported this project. This is chapter 2. But I have a question for you guys the listeners, which I have already posed to the wonderful LeahElizabeth89. While Vathara's AN are very wonderful and bring a lot of insight to the story, they are long and they might break up the chapters in a way that wouldn't be fun in a straight listen through. So here is my question to you. Which of these would you like the most:
> 
> A. Just leave the AN after the end of the chapters. I can just skip to the next chapter if they bug me.  
> Or  
> B. Make them a different file so they are there and I can listen to them when I like.
> 
> Chapter 3 might be a wait. It is longer than these last two chapter and seven parts with an AN. And I want to try something. I don't know if it will work so I'm not saying just yet. But I will try to keep up with my weekly update. :) 
> 
> Review your answer and please tell me what you think so far. Feed back really does help this and keeps me working.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: LeahElizabeth89, do you want to beta this? If you do, you'll get to be a bigger apart and give me your thoughts about tone and other stuff, and get this earlier then everyone else. :) If you want to beta, just review that, and I'll give you my email.

Title: Embers  
Author: Vathara  
Reader: Nexandvinny  
Fandom: Avatar: the Last Airbender  
Character: Zuko, Iroh, and a whole host of others  
Rating: T  
Warnings: no archive warnings apply, author chose not to use archive warnings  
Summary: Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world... Follows "Theft Absolute".  
Text: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5398503/1/Embers  
Length: 33:37  
Link: Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTihX9fYSOo  
Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ohe13A5CPsbjVDYmxXZHRNc0U/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the Link. Sorry about that.
> 
> Reader Note: Hello all you lovely listener. My poll last time was a fail so I went with my gut and make the note and the chapter two different files. I hope you like. If you don't, I don't know, leave a comment. Sorry this took a lot longer than I thought. Software problems and other things keep me from getting this done faster. 
> 
> I hope you like this and thank you from those likes. :)
> 
> If any of you want to try your hand at voicing a character, just leave a comment with the name of the character and link to a demo of you reading one of those character's lines. If I think it would work, I'll tell with detail on how this is going to work. :)
> 
> As always, any feed back is welcome.
> 
> PS: To LeahElizabeth89. If you don't want to beta this, please don't let it stop you for leaving a comment. I understand if you don't. If you have any idea about a tone about a latter chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Title: Embers  
Author: Vathara  
Reader: Nexandvinny  
Fandom: Avatar: the Last Airbender  
Character: Zuko, Iroh, and a whole host of others  
Rating: T  
Warnings: no archive warnings apply, author chose not to use archive warnings  
Summary: Dragon's fire is not so easily extinguished; when Zuko rediscovers a lost firebending technique, shifting flames can shift the world... Follows "Theft Absolute".  
Text: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5398503/1/Embers  
Length: 1:01:15  
Link: Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_Qt1iGAAac  
Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ohe13A5CPsRV9BaVNEamZtOHM/edit?usp=sharing 

Note  
Time: 4:22  
Link: Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnX5fpO6YYk  
Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ohe13A5CPsUmpNZHZRS3FJSDQ/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
